Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by behindthemasquerade
Summary: Maggie is sent to Camp Wawanakwa as a replacement for Eva after she is taken out of the competition due to an unknown mental illness.But Maggie isn't there to win the million dollars, she's there to find the person she's been searching for her whole life.


I hopped off the S.S. Disgusting, my pale gold curls blowing slightly in the balmy summer breeze. The sky was rosy pink and gold, a reflection of the setting sun. I gazed out across the gorgeous lake, praying that Camp Wanawanaka wasn't as horrible as it looked on TV. As I silently made my way down the famed Dock of Shame, I realized that the camp wasn't as bad as it looked on TV; it was worse.

"Maggie Armstrong." Chris McClean, the devil of all devils, welcomed me, smirking his annoying smirk.

"Chris, hi," I gave him a friendly smile, though I wanted to rip out his guts. I'd seen how he torment the teens on here, and it wasn't pretty. However, some of them actually deserved it, like Heather. Oh, she deserved it alright. She deserved all Chris was giving her and more.

"Nervous?" he asked, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, yeah." I nodded. "Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" Chris pretended to be offended.

"Well I _never_," Chris huffed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Save it for the cameras, McClean." I suggested, and Chris' dark, beady eyes were ablaze with anger.

Silently we walked together towards the cabin, where all the campers, except for Ezekiel and Eva, sat.

The first person to catch my eye was Trent, who was strumming his guitar on the steps of the Screaming Gopher's cabin. I blushed the slightest pink, and hoped no one noticed.

"Everyone, this is," Chris began, but I stopped him before he could purposely butcher my name or something.

"Maggie Armstrong." It was obvious that Chris was beginning to get annoyed with my attitude towards him.

"Maggie here is going to be replacing Eva."

"Why replace Eva? She was _such _a bundle of joy." Heather enthused sarcastically while filing her nails.

"We know you wanted her , Heather. Stop trying to hide it!" Duncan accused jokingly, carving something with his pocket knife.

"As they say, the closet door is made of all kinds of wood, my friend. All kinds." Gwen laughed, and Heather glared at her.

"Oh, shut the _hell _up." Heather sneered. "I am not a lesbian, unlike Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber over there. Look, they're even holding hands!" I assumed Heather was talking about Katie and Sadie, and I was right.

"No one talks about my Sadie like that!" Katie squealed.

"And no one talks about my Katie like that!" Sadie squealed and then turned to Katie. "OMG, we like, said the same thing!" Cue the eep-ing.

"Anyway, Maggie came from the U.S., because we decided to expand our contestant search internationally."

"Actually," Harold began, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "the United States isn't really," Suddenly, a twinkie flew through the air and hit Harold right between the eyes.

"Oops, sorry." Owen apologized sheepishly, and I laughed lightly.

"As I was saying, Maggie is currently living in the U.S., but she was born in Canada." I'm not good with remembering stuff, but I really didn't remember putting that down on my application.

"And how do you know _that_?" I questioned, and Chris just smirked.

"I'm Chris McClean. I know _everything_."

*Cut to confessional*

"Okay, so its really weird how Chris knows my life story. I'm just not used to people knowing that much about me. But, I guess it's a price I have to pay to find," I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Um, never mind." I put a hand over the camera taped to the door of the outhouse and realized that this confessional really did get people confessing. After finally managing to shut off the camera, I opened the door of the confessional and stepped out into the crisp Canadian air. Storm clouds were rolling in, and I knew that I'd have to hurry to the cabin before I got drenched. As soon as I bent down, a smooth voice came from behind me.

"Do you need any help?" I turned to see Trent standing there only in his swim trunks, already wet from a quick swim.

"Oh, um," I completely forgot how to speak. My mouth was open, but no words came out, so I nodded and closed my mouth. Trent was even more gorgeous in person, and I just _loved_ looking at him.

"Killer Bass, huh?" he questioned me, grinning.

"Yep. I am replacing Eva, after all."

"Well, that kind of sucks." Trent admitted, and I raised my eyebrow .

"What sucks?"

"That we can't hang out." I was taken by surprise. Trent wanted to hang out with me? "Well, this is your place." he motioned towards the shabby old cabin to my right, and I cringed.

"I guess it is." I sighed, but then smiled.

"It was, um, nice meeting you." I held out my hand, and then I _high fived _him. What the hell was I thinking? Trent chuckled, set my bags down on the porch, and set off towards his cabin just as the rain began to fall.

A/N: So…. how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me in a review. All constructive criticism is accepted and encouraged! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
